<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mando Doesn't Know by escapedthesarlacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481414">Mando Doesn't Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc'>escapedthesarlacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hair Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, No use of y/n, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, but fucks boba on the side, if you know me irl no you dont, jealous boba fett, no y/n, not beta'd because i dont have one, reader works and sleeps with mando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for this came to me after listening to the song 'Scotty Doesn't Know' but it kind of evolved from there. It's meant to be a one-shot, but it could expand into something more.</p><p>You work with Mando and have somewhat of a relationship with him, but after meeting Boba Fett you discover he offers you things Mando never does. So you keep him your secret.</p><p>Obviously leans on the side of Boba over Mando, as a warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mando Doesn't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything about this felt wrong and dirty. Regardless, you still found yourself at least once a week on your back, knees, ass up, against the wall or whatever position was the most convenient, pressed up against the skin and armour of a man who wasn’t the Mandalorian who kept his name close to his chest like it was his precious beskar armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boba,” you moaned, your knees grinding into the hard ground beneath them as he pounded you from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, an absolutely filthy sound, his hands gripping your hips with such fierce strength you were reminded those hands were responsible for killing countless men. He was a bounty hunter, a warrior by trade, though he had never laid a hand against you in harm. He pushed your upper body further into the steel surface of his ship’s floor below you, leaving your ass higher into the air. He had to shift himself briefly to change his angle, but he was soon back to absolutely jackhammering your cunt, making you see a galaxy of stars behind your eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men could not have been more different, but the place where it was the most stark was when they were inside you. Mando was a good lover, slow and generous and spent much of his time focusing on your pleasure. Boba on the other hand was rough and quick, not seeming to care much if you got off, which for some reason turned you on even more. His exterior was rough and cold, which somehow made women flock to him. As much as you hated to admit it, it made something inside you flutter at the thought that he had hundreds, if not thousands, of women at his feet, he always asked for you to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though not much older than Mando, it was clear that Boba had far more experience with women, knowing exactly where to touch you and sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout your body with every press of finger and swipe of his tongue. With Mando, things sometimes felt awkward and clumsy, though you were sure the beskar armour had something to do with that. Though you spent more time together, Mando didn’t know your body the way Boba did. It felt like the older bounty hunter could trace every pleasure point of your body by memory, and the thrill of it was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was the fact Boba removed his helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you gasped, the first time he ever reached to the lip of the helm and pulled the mass of rusting metal off his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could almost feel your pupils dilate as you took in his face. He was tan, his entire visage looking as if he was kissed by the sun. His deep brown eyes were set with dark, thick eyebrows and his entire face was framed by a strong, square jaw. His hair was darker and shorter than you expected it to be, but still suited him. You wanted to spend hours studying his face, tracing every scar and wrinkle and hair, seeing what color his eyes were in light, but his mouth was on yours before you could stare any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue was hot and needy, his fingers twisting knots into your hair as he pulled you close. When Mando kissed you, the danger of seeing his face seemed to be holding him back. He only kissed you in utter darkness, and you in turn spent far too much time trying to piece together the image of his face from the texture and shapes you traced with your fingers. But here was Boba, filling every single one of your senses, denying you nothing from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved quickly, wrenching your legs apart and settling between them, all while never letting his lips leave yours. He kissed a trail from your neck, down your chest, sucking both nipples equally and startling you with the slight use of teeth, before moving down to the apex of your thighs and stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your cheeks burn hot, realizing only at his hesitation that you had let your personal grooming habits fall to the wayside and he was face to face with your full bush. “You...don’t have to…” you started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut you off, reaching his arm across your body and pressing a finger to your lips. You felt his cock twitch against your thigh before realizing, this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>turn-on</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his finger from your mouth to your other pair of lips, stroking your slit slowly. You propped yourself up on your elbows so you could watch him, so used to the darkness you had forgotten the last time you could see a man go down on you. Boba used his thick fingers to spread your folds, your wetness for him already apparent. He quickly found your clit, using his thumb to press small circles of pleasure into your mound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he was three fingers deep in your soaking pussy, you were no longer watching him but thrown back on the floor, grasping at the blanket beneath you. “You...are gorgeous, Cyar'ika,” he said, his gruff voice inches away away from your aching pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged his fingers through your pubic hair, down your wet slit, and back upwards, soaking your hair in your own juices. He groaned in pleasure at the sight, palming his hard cock with his free hand. “If you could only see yourself,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boba,” you moaned, spreading your legs wider to tease him, “Please hurry up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Mandalorian doesn’t let you see his face?” Boba asked after he finished cumming in you, cleaning himself off with a piece of cloth nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything,” you replied, taking the cloth from his hand and finding a clean spot to take care of yourself, “Isn’t that part of your religion or whatever? Remove the helmet and you’re exiled?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba smiled, his thick lips curling upwards. “Not all believe the same Creed as your Mandalorian. You know my name, I've shown you my face, haven’t I? And yet I still wear the armor.” He gestured to the pile of durasteel on the floor. “There’s more to being a bounty hunter than what we wear, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since that moment, you had been together with Boba more than a dozen times, but you never got accustomed to the rush in your stomach when he removed his helmet. Seeing his skin under the light of his ship made you drunk with arousal. Which is exactly how you found yourself this afternoon, getting fucked raw from behind by Boba Fett. He came fast and hard, filling your cunt with warmth. You groaned disappointedly, just on the edge of an orgasm, as he pulled out of you, leaving you clenching on air. “Boba,” you growled, tossing your head back to glare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feigned stupidity, his big brown eyes looking more sympathetic than you’ve ever seen, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pushed your pussy back against him, groaning in frustration. “Oh,” he said, in mock surprise, “Is someone still horny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whine escaped your throat as you found the friction you were looking for, straddling his muscular thigh and began rutting against him. Your wetness slicked his leg as you rocked back and forth, soaking the hair that peppered his absolute tree trunk of a thigh. You felt his gaze on you for a moment before he grabbed your hair and yanked your head back. “No,” he said, firmly pushing you off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Boba, please...I need to come…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you'll come, darling," he grinned, reaching for his helmet and sliding it back on his head, "Right here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at him, convinced the lack of blood flowing to your brain at the moment was the reason you were unable to follow his train of thought. Until you understood. He wanted you to ride his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at him for a moment, soaking in the sight before you. Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, lay splayed out before you. His tanned skin glistened with sweat and you saw his spent cock begin to twitch as he watched you behind the visor. 'Come here," his voice cracked through the voice modulator of his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You climbed up his naked body, making sure to drag your aching pussy across every exposed inch of him. He was hard again by the time you reached his shaft and you could hear the hisses of pleasure he was making through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped guide you across his chest and placed your thighs on either side of his head. The cold metal of the durasteel was bracing, but the dents and grooves in his helm provided the friction you sought. "Oh stars," Boba's voice was deep and gutteral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to imagine what his view was, your wet folds spread out on his visor as you began to helplessly rut over his helmet. "Do you like this, Cyar'ika?" He asked, a hand reaching up to grope at your breast, "do you like getting yourself off on me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel his hips jerking behind you, and assumed he was beginning to jerk himself off. You didn't dare break your focus, your hands on either side of his head as you rocked your hips helplessly on the cool, unfeeling metal. "Oh, if you could only see yourself," the sound of his voice lit a fire in your belly, "You're soaked for me. Does your Mandolarian ever let you do this? Does he let you climb on his helmet and get yourself off like the little whore you are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moaned and ground your mound into his visor, your clit desperate for his mouth and knowing that was impossible. Your frustration was interrupted by a quick slap on your ass, his hand striking a stinging blow. "Answer me," he growled, "Does your Mandalorian let you do this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was gruff, and his fingers were gripping your thighs in a way that was sure to leave bruises, but he was not angry. You were not afraid. "N-no. He doesn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me. Tell me how he fucks you while you ride me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were on your lower back now, digging his nails into your skin as he slowly dragged his fingers down to the fleshy skin of your ass. The mixture of pleasure and pain was unlike anything you’d ever felt in your life. Your nipples stood in stiff peaks and ached for attention, but you dared not lose your balance atop his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's slow. He's attentive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's his cock like? Is he bigger than me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumb was pressing against the tight rim of your asshole and the sensation was almost too much. "Boba, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, is he bigger than me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" There were tears in your eyes, your orgasm was just beyond reach. You didn't want to come this way, you wanted his thick cock inside you, splitting you open, making you see stars, "You're bigger than him! No one can fuck me like you, Boba!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamn it," he cursed, pushing you off him and tossing you on your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw your legs over his shoulders and bent you in half, giving you little warning before sheathing himself entirely in your heat. You cursed out to the stars, having had no time to adjust to his massive size and girth. You weren't lying to soothe his ego, Boba </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> bigger than Mando. Not only in length, but in thickness, which always took more time to get used to. He fucked you with animal-like abandon now, growling from behind his helmet as his hips moved like a piston, pulling out almost entirely until just the tip of his cock tickled the opening of your fluttering cunt before slamming back in and starting over again. "Your fucking right no one can fuck you like I can," he hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His biceps were massive and tensed on either side of your head. You scrambled to grasp his shoulders, thrusting your core frantically to meet his. "Tell me how much you like it," he demanded. His breath was ragged, his helmet so close, you could smell the remnant of your juices on his visor. "Tell me how you like my cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you cock, Boba. I love your thick, massive cock. Filling me up, so full." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me you like it more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba's hips never let up. You were constantly impressed with his stamina. He could last for hours or come immediately, it was all up to him. He had amazing control over his body when it came to sex. “Your cock is better than his! Your cock is better than Mando’s!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came with a guttural scream, shoving himself so deep inside you that you felt his pubic hair against your clit. The feeling combined with his cum flooding your walls sent you over the edge, your pussy tensing around his cock and milking him dry. You felt liquid gold pulse through every muscle in your body as you arched your back in pleasure and screamed his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were covered in sweat, feeling him leaking out of you, and completely exhausted. “Boba,” you gasped, rolling over into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached up and pulled off his helmet, looking at you with the deep brown eyes you craved so much. “Are you satisfied now?” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hoped the kiss you gave him was answer enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fic (minus the Harry Potter and Clay Aiken (lol) fics I wrote many, many decades ago...), so any feedback is welcomed! Thank you!</p><p>escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>